


if only you love me

by crimtastic



Series: if only [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Consent, Dirty Talk, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Darcy Lewis, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimtastic/pseuds/crimtastic
Summary: If there's one thing Darcy is consistently good at, it's getting overly stressed people to relax. With the looming threat wearing down on her Match, Darcy is determined to do something special for Steve. Fortunately, he seems to like it...





	if only you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! I know it's been a long time since I posted anything. My brain was fried from the last stint into this universe, heh. This is the long awaited smuttake that I had many, many requests for. Since I always forget to throw my name into the 'birthday fic request' sort of pile, I decided that I'd just post my own stuff for my birthday and hope you all like it!
> 
> There are some references to the previous work in this series, but nothing you can't ignore once the smut starts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It’s nearing midnight and Darcy is animated with nervous energy as she adjusts things in her room in Wakanda. She’s bouncing between thinking she’s a complete idiot, wondering why she has such a tendency to push when she’d told herself she wouldn’t. Darcy had been careful to avoid anything about ‘before’ with Steve and potentially pushing into an area of her Match’s life he may not want. There was more than enough to explore ‘now’. But she’s full of excitement at the prospect of him actually _liking_ her gift, especially with the way Bucky went on about Steve’s particular hobby. Things are still so new between her and Steve, it’s hard to gauge. So sitting in her room, alone, she can’t help but fidget with things as she overthinks the surprise.

“What am I even thinking,” she mutters to herself as she moves a lamp to a different corner, trying to get proper lighting. She fluffs her pillows and tugs on her bedspread, a chair and table already set up to face it.

Darcy still has trouble believing that Steve is her Match. It seems kind of extraordinary, something that she would have scoffed at before her entire worldview had been shattered by the arrival of Thor. Steve hadn’t fared much better, fate playing strange games with time by giving him a Match so far in the future, making it seem impossible. The Match between them had been rife with misunderstandings, to put it mildly, between her deep-seated skepticism on marks and his uncertainty of her reception with his fugitive status. After Darcy finally got her head around the concept of being the Match of a man who is quite possibly one of the most deliberately reckless men she’s ever met, things seemed to kick in high gear with the universe threatening to end yet again.

So while they’ve taken a bit of time to get to know each other, it is always hurried and with a stretched thin Steve trying to make the best of it. Darcy knows he can manage quite a bit on his plate, but there’s been more than one occasion where she can feel a pang through their shared mark as he pushes himself too far. She isn’t exactly any better at keeping herself from working too much, but her injuries have been forcing her to stop more often than not lately.

If there’s one thing Darcy is versed in, it’s how to combat stress, no matter the person. For some people this involves rigid schedules for breaks, other people just need a pal to drink with. Her Match is a special case since Steve seemed to be more surprised by R&R than actually seeking it out _or_ avoiding it. Like it was a joyful happenstance and he’d take it while he could. Half of her interactions with him in the past few weeks were simply her surprising him with a tug of the wrist to take some time off to show her around and let go of his concerns for a half hour.

She snags her phone from her dress pocket and notes the time. Usually, Steve shows up around this hour, if she hasn’t intercepted - and joined - him already on his way to his room. Taking a deep breath, she swipes the phone to unlock it and begins a text when she hears a knock at the door. She dashes over to it, excited nerves fluttering around her and pulls it open. Steve stands there, solemn. Pulling her into his arms, he squeezes her tightly into his embrace and she finds her face pressed into his black t-shirt, his breath in her hair.

“Umm... hi?”

“Wanda left,” he says, voice muffled.

Darcy blinks with a frown.

“Left? Left to where?” she asks, pulling away. “Here, come inside.”

Backing from the door, she closes it behind them and glances up at Steve’s face who’s wearing a concerned expression.

“She asked to leave and go meet up with Vision. I couldn’t tell her no, even knowing about the threat on the horizon. Those ships are just in range of our sensors, waiting for something, and there’s no telling when or where they’ll attack. I can’t keep her here, she’s an adult who knows what she wants. I know she can handle herself. But damn if I didn’t want to talk her out of it.”

“Where is she going?” Darcy asks in a soft, sympathetic voice. Her hand comes up to brush his hair back, strands slipping between her fingertips softly. “She gone already?”

“Yeah. She went to the UK. Vision is going to meet her there,” Steve huffs out almost wistfully. His concern is melting slightly as she continues to stroke his hair and neck. “She said something about not wanting to waste any more time.”

Darcy frowns, wondering if the witch had been listening in on her thoughts. She remembers saying a similar sentiment, almost verbatim, to Jane not too long after working things out with Steve.

“Sounds like a nice time. I really liked London... I could bundle up all I wanted to and it didn’t matter since it was gloriously drizzly all the time,” she murmurs softly, leaning into him.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes out. “She has her phone to check in from time to time, and Vision is apparently keeping in touch with Tony, so they will be fine... until the ships decide to close in. Just... Vision has a literal target on his head. I don’t know if we’ll be able to get there in time.”

“It’s not a terrible, idea, however,” Darcy says. “Between you and Tony, one of you will get there in time if those ships close in. Sounds like she’ll be able to enjoy being with Vision, and have her eye on his back at the same time. You can’t begrudge her that.”

Steve sighs, shaking his head.

“No, I know. Just... the team hasn’t split up this much since... we would strategically move our group, and I could always throw myself into the fray before anyone else got taken again. I am _always_ there to throw myself in first if Ross tries to capture someone. I’m not risking another Raft situation for any of them, especially Wanda. And now, we don't even know what will be thrown at us, except that it's bigger than Ross and they won't pull their punch,” he admits in a low voice. “I was surprised that she reached out to meet with Vision since she and he didn’t part on great terms. I hope she finds what she’s been missing, these years on the run. It makes me realize how much of my friends time I’ve wasted. If I had tried harder, maybe my friends wouldn’t suffer so much. Maybe if I hadn’t sat back, waited so long, you wouldn’t have been targeted and we would have had more time than-”

Darcy cuts him off with putting a finger to his lips. “We agreed that that was both of our faults, Steve, and there’s nothing to do about it now. Hell, I’m starting to think that all of our issues happened for a reason, as horrifying as it sounds. Maybe Wanda’s situation is the same.”

“What, like you were destined to be taken?”

She shrugs, purposefully ignoring the painful memory of being ripped through space, running her hands down his neck and chest to wrap her arms around his waist.

“Who knows. But marks do determine a bit of fate. You can tell it to fuck right off, and suffer the consequences, perhaps... but, personally, it was eating at me when I denied our mark. And despite our rocky road, it is completely worth the struggle we had,” she speaks in a low voice, and he pulls her body closer, hugging her to his broad chest. “She probably feels the same about Vision. That even after all that fighting and the Raft, it’s over and now they can just work on building something again.”

Steve lets out a sigh, nodding in understanding. Darcy finds herself always enjoying these quiet moments where he just _holds_ her, and she refrains from interrupting them whenever she can. Her hands trail along small circles against his back, and she sighs in content.

“How did your doctor visit go earlier?” he finally mumbles into her hair, beginning to nuzzle down into her neck which makes her giggle when his beard tickles her skin.

“Eh. I’m almost tip top shape if it wasn’t for the weird seizures. They’re still catching readings of them happening, even if I don’t notice them. Jane hates it, she says I look zoned out or something, but I guess it’s good she can notice to call help,” Darcy aims for nonchalance, a hiss escaping her as Steve begins to place little kisses on her neck.

“You’re being careful about not being alone?” he whispers into her skin, which sends shivers down her spine. Her fingers clutch at the shoulder seams of his tight shirt, feeling oddly unable to move as he holds her in place against him.

“Very careful. You’re with me right now, aren’t you?” she tilts her head back, the only welcoming gesture he’s left for her to give being plastered against his body. Steve’s hand is tracing small circles along the hint of exposed skin her back is baring.

“Were you going to call me over? It’s getting late...” he whispers behind her ear as he traces his lips lightly against her skin.

Darcy emits a soft sound of approval before spreading her hands against his chest to press away from him. Steve’s wearing a devious expression as he acquiesces to her stepping away, eyes dark and promising, and she feels her gut clench with anticipation.

“Yes, I had definitely planned to invite you over.”

Tossing her phone at the bed, she turns and glances at him over her shoulder as she slowly pulls on the side zipper of her dress. Eventually, the garment is gaping at the side, and Darcy begins to tug at the sleeve, a bit of smirk growing on her lips as she can see the effect she’s having on him. His ears are a bit pink, his heated gaze following the lines of her body very slowly.

The dress falls to the floor, and she steps out of the pooled bit of material with a small turn back to Steve. Usually, Darcy would feel a bit self-conscious, her physique a bit more curved than the majority of her female acquaintances. But in the weeks since their Matching, Steve has proven to her just how appreciative he is of her and her body, scars and quirks and all.

Darcy’s form is left clad in a set of dark lingerie, transparent lace placed at strategic edges to give her already voluptuous shape a bit of definition. The plunging neckline of her bra is showcasing her cleavage nicely, her breasts pushed high on her chest. The panties are a bit higher waisted than she usually wears, but the glint in Steve’s eye isn’t causing any doubts to their welcome.

“Where’d... where’d you get... all that?” Steve isn’t quite stuttering, but there’s definitely a lag to his thoughts. Darcy feels a thrill of accomplishment before sending him a saucy look.

“Where do you think?” she arches an eyebrow, stepping forward to rest her hands on his chest. “We only know one person who can literally supply me with things like this, after eyeing me up once and guessing my size _accurately_.”

“Nat?” Steve hisses as she runs a fingertip in circles around his nipple through his shirt.

“Of course,” Darcy shakes her hair back before she looks up at him, grinning. “It’s not like I didn’t try to pop online and order-”

He interrupts her by leaning down to press his lips against hers. She kisses him back forcibly, grabbing his hands before he manages to wrap them around her and pull her closer. Breaking away from the kiss, she shakes her head with a small smile. Steve eyes her in mild confusion and she feels a thrill at the open lust she can read there.

“I also snagged a couple of other things,” Darcy continues on, moving over to the bed that has a chair facing it. Steve walks over to the table set up next to it, gaze narrowing down on the array of drawing supplies. She’d gotten and arranged pencils of various hardness, erasers and sharpener, even charcoal and tortillons if he was feeling particularly fancy.

“Just what exactly did you have in mind when you called me over, Darcy?” Steve asks in a low voice. Darcy shrugs as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

“I may have heard a few things about your other hobbies. And I was thinking, _it’s a damn shame, all this work and no play? What a dull boy_ ,” she grins at him. “How would you like me?”

Darcy rolls onto her back, shoulder-length curls spilling off the end of the bed closest to the chair. She arranges herself into what she hopes is an interesting perspective for him, adjusting her breasts that are threatening to spill out of her bra due to the pull of gravity. Steve drops into the edge of the chair, eyeing her thoughtfully.

“This sort of thing work?” she can’t quite keep the nervous hint out of her voice, and looking at him upside down makes it difficult to read him. He reaches over to trace his fingers over her lips, silencing the next nervous thing she’s about to say. Steve leans down to kiss her temple as he runs his hands down her arms, arranging them above her head pointing at the floor. Darcy’s eyes droop into a half-lidded sultry gaze, feeling a bit reckless dangling slightly off the edge of the mattress, and he settles back into his chair, eyeing her carefully. As he takes a pencil and sketchbook, Darcy grins as she notices him adjust himself and lean back into the chair.

“I haven’t touched a sketchbook in years, Darcy,” he mutters quietly, flicking the pencil around his fingers in a dextrous move she’s not sure she could emulate.

Regardless of his protest, Steve begins to sketch and she feels the coil of nervous energy in her stomach release. She’s relieved that he’s going along with it since Darcy isn’t sure when she decided to do this scheme. It was likely a mixture of moments bringing clarity to its possibility. Badgering Bucky over how Steve used to spend his time in the past had been worth it, even if Bucky had been a little shit about it. Natasha’s help was almost always guaranteed, the spy seeming to have some leftover guilt about her tactics used on Darcy’s previously. She hadn’t told Jane, however, knowing the woman was throwing herself more than ever into work due to her own personal struggles, being Steve’s strongest critic simply from his association. Darcy didn’t take it personally, knowing Jane’s bitterness was rooted in history with anything hero related.

“How long does this sort of thing take?” she asks curiously.

“As long as it takes,” Steve murmurs. He seems to be concentrating terribly hard, considering the sketchpad critically.

“Will it distract you if I talk?”

“Not really,” he sends a dark glance over her, and she feels a swoop of arousal flutter over her. Darcy sticks her tongue out at him. “Now there’s a look.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” she declares, reaching for her phone. Snagging it, she swipes it awake and reaches into her cleavage to pull out a tube of lipstick. Using her selfie camera as a mirror, she swipes the ardent red over her lips and makes smacking noises with her mouth to coat it evenly. Tossing the two items aside, she puts her arms back in position before glancing at Steve who’s gone still.

“God damn it, Darcy,” he huffs under his breath and shifts in his seat again. She winks.

“Finish your sketch, Steve.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve mutters. “I’m not even working with _paint_ here to do your lips justice.”

“Oh, you’ll remember,” Darcy shrugs. “Won’t you?”

His eyes narrow.

“Who exactly is this sketch for, Darcy?” he asks, brow furrowed.

“You, of course. I know I’m fabulous, but I don’t know how I’d showcase a hand-drawn boudoir sketch in my own room, even if it is drawn by you. Might scandalize someone,” Darcy replies, looking contemplative as she tilts her head.

“Oh, thank god,” Steve looks relieved and tosses the sketchbook aside. She can just barely see a hint of pencil strokes on the paper making the basic outline of her face before he’s dropped it and ripped his shirt over his head. He jumps onto the bed next to her, sliding up close to her body.

Darcy’s opens her mouth in protest and he dives in to kiss her, urgent and needy. Her mind goes a bit fuzzy as he runs his tongue against the edges of her mouth before nibbling on her bottom lip. She runs her hands down his chest, amazed at the sheer heat radiating off of his skin. He presses his hips against her, hiking a leg up between her thighs and she emits a small whimper. Darcy can feel his arousal through his pants and begins to paw at the fastenings by his waist.

“What-” she breaks away in a breathless pant, “-what about your sketch?”

Steve snorts, abandoning her mouth to shift lower, nose trailing down to her breasts still covered by her lacy bra. He hisses when she manages to undo his pants and immediately cups him through the fabric.

“I can memorize you much better this way, and have a better drawing because of it,” he murmurs into her skin, hand sliding underneath her to unfasten her bra. “So, consider this research.”

Darcy moans as he pulls the offending garment away from her chest and licks around her nipple that’s already pebbled, hand engulfing her other breast in his palm. She feels a bit dizzy, blood rushing to her head still suspended off the edge of the bed, and he continues to lather attention between her breasts. He shifts his weight, prompting her to move her leg so she can wrap it around his hip. Steve can’t seem to help but grind against her sex which makes both of them groan.

“I was hoping-” Darcy begins with a whimper as he pulls her nipple into his mouth to graze his teeth against her delicate skin. She wraps her hands around his neck to keep from slipping off the bed as she throws her head back.

“Mmm?” Steve releases her for a moment to leave more kisses and move to her other breast. “Hoping what?”

“Hoping... you’d have something... more _tangible_ -”

He licks her other nipple while glancing up at her. A hum of consideration escapes him a moment before he wraps his hands along the sides of her ribcage. He shifts to gain balance on his knees before lifting her up adroitly. Suddenly vertical, Darcy’s head sways forward, blood rushing from her brain as she registers his attention back at her breast. He arranges her legs around his hips as he remains on his knees, rocking against her.

Releasing his mouth from her breast, his hands stroke a path around her back and hips that light Darcy’s skin on fire. Steve’s eyes lock with her own and she bites her lip, unable to hide the lust in her expression.

“Perfect. I have to see your reactions to be able to draw them,” he murmurs, still staring up at her steadily. Shivers explode along Darcy’s spine and down her arm from her mark.

He runs a hand around and down her stomach to caress the soft lace of her underwear in towards her sex and she moans. Another hand runs down to cup her ass, sliding underneath the scanty fabric to trail along her thighs. Steve grins, eyebrow lifting, and he hooks the delicate material between his fingers and rips it clean apart at her thigh.

“Steve!” Darcy hisses as she digs her nails into his shoulders, and he slides his hands to the other side to do the same. Her protest is half-hearted at best, incredibly turned on by how _careful_ his destruction is. She didn’t even feel a tug against her skin, the material rent apart without any fuss. Steve’s expression is unrepentant as he tosses the scrap of fabric away.

“I’m going to memorize every bit of you, Darcy, and I can’t do that with those in the way, can I?” Steve murmurs softly.

Her curls shake as she nods her head, not sure if she’s agreeing or disagreeing, because he begins to run a thumb down the arch of her hip, stroking close to the place where she wants him to touch her so badly. Darcy squirms, finding an unfulfilled pleasure in grinding against his prominent erection through his boxers.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Steve whispers as he nuzzles his nose along her jawline.

Darcy nods again, hissing between her teeth as soft _yessss_ at his calculating tone. He takes a moment to enjoy the sensation of her grinding against him before his eyebrow twitches up in that way that drives Darcy crazy. He begins to shift which prompts Darcy to grab at his shoulders, surprised, and locks her ankles around his waist. Twisting around, he lays her down on the pillows against the headboard. He grins with a shake of his head as he pulls her legs down off his hips and places her heeled feet intentionally wide. Her hands drop uselessly by her head as he props back up on his knees.

“You need to stay right here, all spread open for me,” Steve whispers, running his hands down the sides of her body, along her hips, eyes following the planes of her curves. He spots a small cluster of thin scars meeting on an inner point of her thigh and leaves a kiss there. Steve is methodical in his observation of her legs, all the way down to her ankles.

“I can imprint how your body looks in my mind right now, Darcy,” he continues to murmur, hands following back up along the inside of her legs to stroke the soft flesh behind her knee. Darcy blinks furiously, his hands and words piercing into her mind clouded with lust. His motions are so precise like he’s been envisioning this scenario for some time, and her mind is tripping at finding this hidden underneath his already tempting form.

“You feel so soft,” Steve bends down and looks up at her face with craving glance. “I won’t be able to forget how you feel, your delicious scent, how you _taste_...”

His tongue darts out to lick at the skin along her inner thighs which are almost embarrassingly slick with her arousal, breath hot against her labia and _oh, so close_. Darcy’s head rolls back, nails digging into the bedspread.

“I swear to-” she breathlessly cuts off as he runs his tongue against her folds. She feels completely at his mercy as he gently probes at her delicate skin with his mouth, his beard grazing against her inner thighs. Her knees shake and his hands reach around to stroke along the cusp of her ass. Darcy brings her hands down to thread through his hair, and she hums happily as his nose bumps near the bundle of nerves. The teasing ministrations of his tongue as he raises his eyebrows at her conveys so much with a look that she feels a shiver again.

Steve’s tongue dips into her for a moment before trailing up to her clit and she makes a mewling sound as he explores around it softly. Her thoughts entirely focus down on his mouth as he maps the area, careful to not give too much pressure which makes her groan in frustration. Darcy tugs hard at his hair and he pulls away with an unrepentant grin as she lets out an impatient whine.

Steve leans over to capture her mouth with his own, instantly licking past her gaping lips. Darcy whimpers in approval at the taste of her arousal on his tongue, his fervor surprising her, and he runs his hands down her arms to grip her wrists. She feels her forearms are almost brittle in comparison to his large palms, even with how gentle he’s being. He brushes his fingers against her mark that he can’t see, a small jolt climbing up her arm.

“You have such delicate wrists and small hands, but do so much with them,” he murmurs as he pulls away from her lips, nuzzling at her pulse point.

“Turn over,” he says, pulling one of her legs over so she can flip more easily. Darcy is a bit muddled, interrupted from where she thought he was going.

“Wha?”

Steve then helps nudge her over so she lays on her stomach which prompts Darcy’s brow to furrow in confusion and then relax as his lips find the base of her neck. Steve’s beard brushes against her spine as he drags his nose along her back, and she wriggles in response.

“Such a lovely back, I can see the edge of your breasts peeking underneath,” Steve mumbles. Darcy can feel the heat of his body against her thighs and ass as he settles between her legs. Taking a moment, he grips under her hips to pull her up a bit on her knees and she can feel his thumbs trace circles on the small of her back.

“Fuck, Darcy, how have I not noticed before that you’ve got these back dimples,” Steve groans out, shifting her ass up closer against his cock. “Definitely will remember the dimples.”

Darcy is breathing hard, frustrated thoughts pinging her mind. She just wants him to fuck her already, no more teasing. But he’s still wearing his goddamn _pants_ , gaping open with his boxers containing him still, and she’s about to explode with want.

“Steve, _please_ ,” she knocks the pillows away from her headboard, hoping she’s loud enough with her breathless plea.

“Please, what?” he asks innocuously.

“You know very well what, fuck me already,” she growls out, shifting her hips to brush up against his erection. She can imagine his face still wearing that brazen grin as one of his hands slides forward around her hip to stroke a gentle finger against her clit.

“Oh my fuck-” she begins, hips bucking down against his hand.

“Now, I know you want that, but you have to behave, right?” he leans down to lick the shell of her ear, finger dipping lower into her slick opening and she moans, nodding her head quickly.

Darcy isn’t sure what he’s planning, her thoughts in disarray. She was not expecting this reaction to her gift at all, thinking he’d had just sketched for a while and eventually come to bed with as ardent attention as ever. But this was more, like her invitation to do something a little risque had turned into a gateway to something else. She isn’t complaining, not at all, the commanding presence sexy as _fuck_.

He shifts again, pulling away from her and she mewls in protest but remains still.

“Good girl.”

The words send another thrill through her, and she feels him get off the bed. Darcy can hear him removing his shoes and pants, causing her to grip the bedspread in anticipation, but he continues by picking up the sketchbook and pencil. There’s the sound of the chair being pulled over more to the side and he sits down.

“Turn your head down to me,” Steve says, to which Darcy acquiesces. Gazing down her body at him with hooded eyes, she can see he has that intent look again, watching her closely. She bites her lip as she realizes he can see her in all her glory, ass bared and pussy displayed. Darcy can’t help a shudder of lust flow over her, knowing it’s probably showcasing along her thighs.

“There we go,” he murmurs with eager eyes, and she whimpers again.

“Steve,” she whispers. Nothing in her life ever quite prepared her for this moment where she realizes that her Match is a bit more devious than he usually lets on. Definitely sexy as fuck, pushing all her right buttons, but a downright handful. Steve raises his eyebrows.

“ _Please_ ,” the word escapes her.

Darcy tries to stay very still, positively vibrating in want. Steve is shuffling with the sketchbook and she can hear the strokes of lead to paper. Her entire body is aflame with desire, his eyes following the lines of her body in it’s trussed up position. He looks very pleased with himself that he put her there, which only makes Darcy’s arousal worse. She’s not sure how he’s managed it since usually she’s not one to comply without arguing, but Darcy feels a strange desire to see how this plays out.

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpers out the word again, a cajoling whine as she grips the bedspread tighter.

Through the haze, she realizes he’s actually stroking himself with his offhand while still managing to draw. The sudden awareness of this causes her to suck in her breath. He takes that moment to toss the sketchbook down and climb back on the bed behind her. Steve presses his cock between her thighs, rubbing across her opening to brush against her clit, a shallow sort of motion, and she cries out in dismay. He drags himself back along her folds to aim, gyrating his hips to get a feel for her entrance.

Darcy throws her head back, arching her ass up as best she can, forgetting to sit still as he starts to thrust shallowly into her. Steve angles carefully, legs over her own, almost pinning her thighs closed as he slowly drives into her. She groans, his cock pressing into her so delightfully filling, and wiggles her hips. He instantly stops his forward motion, pinching her hip lightly.

“Stop moving,” he grunts harshly.

Darcy whines, going still. Steve returns to his thrusting, running his hands along her hips to pull her deeper onto him, seating himself completely in her. She moans in approval, the moment paused, and she can’t help but tense her inner walls around his cock.

“Darcy,” Steve mutters in a low voice, warning. She shudders at his tone.

“More, Steve,” she manages to whimper. “Please, fuck me, I need you.”

Steve groans low in his chest, gripping her hips so tightly she’s vaguely aware of the possibility of a bruise. He begins a slow tempo of his cock sliding out and back into her.

“I knew the moment I saw that sketchbook, I’d have to start drawing all the delicious things we’ve done. Your pretty lips around my cock. The way your breasts look as I fuck you against the headboard,” he begins a litany of words and Darcy begins to moan in earnest, her senses going into overload. “You like it when I think of all the pretty little ways I’ve fucked you, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, fuck, Steve,” Darcy’s voice is breathy, feeling the edge of her orgasm properly building.

“I can’t forget this, Darcy, I won’t ever forget this, not with how beautiful your pussy looked as I directed you into that position, listening like such a good girl to what I say. I’ll pepper that sketchbook with so many drawings, you’ll remember just how I feel inside of you when you look at them, how deep my cock fills you up,” he leans over to cage her body underneath his and she arches her lower back down. His voice is deep and full of promise as he increases the pace of his thrusts.

“Now I’m going to fuck you into this mattress like you’ve been begging me for and you’re going to come around my cock,” Steve hisses into her ear, a hand reaching down to press his middle finger again her clit. Between that and his strokes into her so rough and filling and _perfect_ , she is already feeling the ascent.

A few poignant drives into her pussy, hitting inside her just right, with a flick of his finger and Darcy wails, her orgasm hitting her much faster than she expected. She pulses around his cock and he pulls his hands up to her waist, becoming frantic with his thrusts.

“Darcy, Darcy... beautiful, lovely, darling Darcy...” Steve bursts out into a desperate litany of endearments as he finds his release as well. Squeezing her hips to suspend the stance, Darcy can feel his shudders as it overcomes him.

He falls over to rest his head between her shoulder blades as Darcy turns to a boneless heap. He continues to hold her up, giving himself a moment to orient himself before slowly sliding out of her. Steve rests back on his knees and Darcy rolls over onto her back, lower back feeling a bit tweaked at their fervor. Able to gaze at him directly now, she blinks slowly in a daze.

Steve is staring at her cunt, cum leaking out between her folds. Suddenly, he leans forward to dart his tongue along her labia and up to her clit. Darcy isn’t expecting the stimulation and tenses. She’s still riding to slow roll down on her last orgasm and is astonished by the sudden instant peak still in reach. He pulls her clit between his lips and suckles on her, causing a keening whine to escape her. Her orgasm jumps out of nothing into a tight sweetness sending a zing through her whole body.

“Fuck, fuck, Steve, Steve, _Steve_ ,” she wails out once again. She shudders and goes limp, which prompts Steve to release her. He grins, eyebrow doing that quirk that he’s so good at before finally laying down next to her.

She feels utterly exhausted, her mind completely blank from the way he played her own body. Steve throws an arm over her stomach and nuzzles down into her hair. She throws a hand up to rest against his chest, panting and a yawn escapes her.

Steve chuckles.

“So what brought the art supplies on?” he asks, fingers drawing lazy circles against her hip. “Ah, I think I got some charcoal on you.”

Darcy looks down and, sure enough, there is the smudge against her skin, making her look bruised. She shrugs.

“You’ve been running yourself ragged. I thought maybe you’d like a different way to relax,” she murmurs, rubbing her eyes profusely.

“Well, I’m very relaxed now,” Steve’s voice is amused.

“How much did you manage to draw anyways?” Darcy asks, starting to push herself up to go to the bathroom. Steve eyes the sketchbook he’d discarded on the floor. He leans down to grab it before popping back up on the bed and shrugs.

“I can work more on it now, I just barely got a rough outline of you with proportions... you were a bit distracting there,” he grins, looking surprisingly chagrined.

Darcy blinks at him slowly and then shrugs.

“I’m going to go clean up and then crawl up next to this hunk of a guy and fall asleep,” she says as she extricates herself the rest of the way. “You can sketch more if you want, the light won’t bother me.”

After she’s done in the bathroom with her washing up, she finds herself snuggled under the covers with Steve. Peeking over the edge of it, she is surprised at the amount of work he’s managed in such a short amount of time.

“Whoa,” Darcy isn’t quite sure what other words to say, the paper showcasing the rather raunchy pose she’d been in earlier. She can feel a tug of arousal inside of her, which surprises her since it’s just herself, for Frigga’s sake. Perhaps it’s how Steve viewed the situation, and she knows exactly how he reacted to it.

“So impatient,” Steve grins at her as he snaps the book closed and sets it on the ground next to his side of the bed. “I’ll show you when it’s done.”

Darcy sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs, turning off the light. He turns back towards her and she can see the outline of his face and shoulder from the low light through her window.

“Thank you,” he whispers, a hand coming up to brush her hair away from her face.

“For what?” Darcy replies. “To be honest, this seems like it was more of a gift for _me_ rather than for you...”

“ _You_ are a gift, Darcy,” he murmurs, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “I love you.”

Darcy feels her breath hitch, tingles exploding along her mark. She’s reeling, not expecting that declaration so soon. It isn’t uncommon for marked couples to declare fairly early, but isn’t that something that comes up months into a relationship? It’s only been weeks at this point. She’s internally warring with herself, knowing how Steve has never said something he didn’t mean and an old sort of anxiety sprouting up into her gut of _no one wants you, you’re Matchless, he’s wrong_.

“What?” she asks in a quiet voice.

“I’ve spent my life choosing friends to be a sort of family, but I didn’t have to with you. You slid in as if you belonged here all along. You wanted me to have something tangible? There’s nothing more tangible than you. I love you,” Steve says in his quiet, resolved way. “I’ve fallen a little bit in love with you since the moment I met you.”

A moment passes before he sighs out in a sad way. “It kills me that I can’t really give you any promises, but I hope you’ll let me love you for as long as I can.”

Darcy’s hit with a wave of emotion through her mark. She’s aware he can probably hear how her heart is hammering in her chest, and she’s blinking furiously at her own emotions overtaking her. His words soothe the irrational anxiety that’s spiked and just leave a thrill of joy.

“I love you, too,” she says in a rushed voice, realizing how long she’s been silent. Darcy’s a bit surprised she managed to get it out, honestly. While she’s always loved friends and family freely, she’d never said the words to a potential partner. It never had felt right until now. “That’s the only promise I want, Steve. For me to love you, and for you to love me.”

She can see the edges of Steve’s smile in the dark and he leans over to kiss her lips chastely. Darcy finds herself cuddling up into his embrace, mark tingling anew with the affirmation.

Twisted together, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Hopefully that was worth the wait.
> 
> I also have a post to the [missing moment](https://crimtastic.dreamwidth.org/734.html) of Darcy bugging Bucky on my ~~tumblr~~ dreamwidth (moved due to shenanigans). :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I have things in works for more of this universe, set after Infinity War, but the sheer amount of _characters_ to work with is insane. I have about 32k written, but I keep getting discouraged and it all feels janky and off so I don't know if it'd be worth to show the light of day.
> 
> Let me know if I'm missing any specific tags. <3


End file.
